


Angel Cookie Cutters

by gaysadandtired



Series: NCT + WayV Collection [27]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Couch Cuddles, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kisses, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:08:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28034430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaysadandtired/pseuds/gaysadandtired
Summary: Donghyuck comes back from a long and taxing day and Mark is there to make him feel better.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Series: NCT + WayV Collection [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1639213
Comments: 4
Kudos: 91





	Angel Cookie Cutters

**Author's Note:**

> For day 6 of 23 Days Of Wonder

Donghyuck threw his coat on the floor before promptly collapsing face first on the couch with a muffled groan. Work had been absolute pain – and that wasn’t even mentioning the hell he went through in his university seminar. His study group completely fucked him over and Donghyuck cried over it in the toilets at work during his break. So, all in all, he had a shit day. 

He stayed like that for maybe a minute before he heard soft footsteps against the wooden floor. 

“You okay?” Mark asked from behind Donghyuck. 

The younger mumbled. 

“Bad day?” 

Donghyuck hummed. 

Mark sighed, tapping on Donghyuck’s thigh so that the younger would move. Donghyuck shuffled over, rolling over and looking at his boyfriend. 

“Wanna talk about it?” 

Donghyuck shook his head, looking down at his hands. “No point,” he uttered. “Just more shit. That’s all.” 

Mark nodded, moving himself closer to Donghyuck. He spread his arms open, a kind and warm smile across his face. Upon seeing that, Donghyuck felt the tears he had held back make themself known once more. 

Donghyuck felt the biggest urge to cry, his face scrunching up as he rushed over to wrap himself around the older. He buried his face in Mark’s hoodie, the light grey fabric smelling of fabric softener and the faint scent of the cologne Donghyuck gifted Mark for his birthday, the hints of cedarwood enveloping Donghyuck, a scent so comfortable to him. 

“It’s okay,” Mark soothed, his arms securely holding onto Donghyuck. “You did well today, Hyuckie. I’m proud of you.” 

The younger clung onto Mark, a comforting warmth spreading over him. Mark felt like home – like his one place of safety. Even if the whole world turned against him, Donghyuck was sure that Mark would stay by his side. Despite all their bickering, mean jabs and endless teasing, it was obvious that they both loved each other just the same. 

It was reassuring knowing that Donghyuck had Mark. It was soothing knowing that he could always come home and find Mark there, waiting there for him and willing to hold him like his world. 

Donghyuck could put up with annoying, rude customers and lazy, uncooperative group mates for the rest of time if he could always come to his four walls with Mark. 

The older placed a kiss to the crown of Donghyuck’s head, his hands rubbing comforting circles on the younger’s back. 

“What would you say to baking some cookies with me?” Mark asked after a minute or two longer of cuddling. “The cookie cutters we ordered came in today,” he added, a bright smile clear in his voice. “We can make reindeers in three different sizes. How exciting!” 

Donghyuck chuckled. He pulled away but still keeping himself in Mark’s embrace. “I’m not a child,” he pointed out with a laugh. “But yes, that’s exciting.” 

Mark grinned. “See? There’s also a few angels but the forms look weird.” 

“Don’t judge.” 

Mark snorted. “Okay. I’m sorry.” 

“As you should be,” Donghyuck said, already feeling the weight of the day melt away. 

“Should we go make them now or do l you wanna cuddle more?” 

“Cuddles,” Donghyuck replied without a moment of hesitation. 

The older smiled, pulling Donghyuck back in. This time, Donghyuck made himself more comfortable, throwing his legs over Mark’s lap to straddle him. He wrapped his arms loosely around Mark’s neck, hiding his face in Mark’s shoulder. He liked being so close to his boyfriend, feeling as if that was simply how they were meant to be – as close as physically possible. 

Mark’s arms snaked around Donghyuck’s waist, keeping him still and steady in the sweet embrace. He left light kisses along Donghyuck’s skin, prompting Donghyuck to show his face to be adorned with Mark’s delicate love. He trailed his lips to all the spots where Donghyuck’s freckles lay. Mark had memorised every freckle on his boyfriend’s body, kissing them any chance he had. Donghyuck loved that too – more than he could ever possibly explain. It was tender and innocent, something so small yet so sweet that it made Donghyuck’s heart swell, threatening to burst of out his chest from the sheer love he felt at those moments. 

“I love you,” Mark murmured into Donghyuck’s skin still cold from the December wind outside. 

“I love you too,” Donghyuck repeated, shuffling himself on Mark’s lap to feel more of his radiating body heat. It was so nice especially since Donghyuck walked in the harsh wind for a solid ten minutes before getting back home. Mark felt nice, just as he always did. “Can we just stay like this?” He asked, feeling utterly content with how he was. There was no need to move, no need to move or drink. All Donghyuck needed was the comfort that Mark gave him with nothing more than his gentle yet strong hold. 

“For how long?” Mark questioned, pulling his face back to look at Donghyuck better. 

“Forever,” Donghyuck replied with full sincerity. “Just like this. All cuddled up. Forever.” 

Mark laughed softly, pressing his forehead against Donghyuck’s. “You know... that’s not that bad of an idea, Hyuckie.” 

“I know,” the younger said. “I’m quite the genius.” 

“Yes you are, baby,” Mark agreed, so smitten and genuine. If only their friends could see them right now, Mark would never get to hear the end of how in love he is with Donghyuck. 

Usually, when they are around their friends is when they act like an old, married, bickering couple, constantly sarcastic towards one another, teasing each other until the other has enough and puts the other in a chokehold. And though that wasn’t an act, being in their small apartment, all curled up together was what Donghyuck would call the real them. There was no need to act up their bickering for some laughs, and there was no annoyance whatsoever. This was the real them – their true love being shown clear as day. 

Donghyuck smiled, leaning forward to lock their lips together. It was nothing put a peck at first. 

But then Mark leaned back in and slotted their lips with more intent. He was gentle, only pressing their mouths together before he kissed into Donghyuck’s warmth. 

And that’s just how they stayed; they remained cuddled up, kissing until they couldn’t kiss any longer, bodies closely pressed together. 

Cupping Donghyuck’s cheek, tenderly stroking the skin with his thumb, Mark looked at the older with all the stars locked behind his large, dark eyes. “Feeling better?” 

Donghyuck nodded. 

“That’s good,” Mark mused, leaving a single kiss on Donghyuck’s cheek. “So... what about those cookies?” 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm having a bit of a writers block with all my current WIPs so I'm doing these little fics to keep myself occupied and get those words coming.
> 
> I hope this was at least enjoyable to some extent!
> 
> My [ Twitter ](https://twitter.com/teniljohnyong)  
> My [ CuriousCat](https://curiouscat.me/teniljohnyong)  
> 


End file.
